


When You Walk Away

by thingcalledlove



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Extended Scene, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingcalledlove/pseuds/thingcalledlove
Summary: Ruby had done it for them. For Sarah. For Harry. For their family.





	When You Walk Away

She could hear all the words that Stan was saying, but she just couldn't comprehend them.

Ruby had done it for them. For Sarah. For Harry. For their family.

She had done anything and everything in her power to keep it from them. Told all the lies she had to so that her deception was her own...and even still.

There was nothing she could say that would make any of this better. The look of disappointed so vividly written across Stan's face as he put the pieces together one by one, only to discover that he couldn't stomach the picture it made.

Ruby could barely see past the unshed tears welling up in her eyes, but there was nothing to disguise the outrage and disgust she heard in her voice. He was a cop. A rookie at that. If this was to get out, it would destroy him before he could even begin. Ruin everything he had been working to hard for.

But Sarah.

It had to be done. There were no options left for her. Despite living in _the land of the free_ , most basic amenities were anything but. They could have worked their asses off for every single day of their lives and never have been able to put together over $87,000. She did what she had to do to save her child. She would do it again. Even if it cost her the love of her life.

Stan walked away.

She understood.

He needed space. He needed to process

It didn't make it any less difficult to watch.

In life, he had been her constant companion. Her partner.

They had faced every challenge together, standing side by side.

This was the first time he had ever turned his back on her and walked away.

They had already faced so many obstacles. Would this be the one to break them? It couldn't. Not this. Not the continued life of their child. They would work through this. They always worked through their issues. Ruby would not let this one be any different.

She wiped away the tears from her eyes and looked over into Sarah's room where Harry seemed to be regaling his sister with some wild tale that had her chuckling. Ruby did her best to muster up a smile, walking into the room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to jump into Ruby's POV for this scene.


End file.
